the_sfandomcom-20200213-history
Ossi Chlasturslang
Ossi SpaceKid Chlasturslang (born June 2, 1970) is an alien guitarist, singer, producer, director, actor, banana hater, lasagna lover and a composer. He is best known as the guitarist of the very famous band The Special Klub. At the age of 18, he joined The Special Klub, first appearing on their debut album Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band (1989). It was a huge succes and the album has sold 7 billion copies. He has since been on every single Special Klub album. In 1990 he created the band Milkshake Radio with his friend Perk Raunlauf Svamhede In 2009, he and Lanus Nerdeberge made a collaboration album called Sesssl. It was critically acclaimed and has since sold 7 billion copies. He also starred in the movie Fight Club (1999) (remember, this happened in a parallel dimension). He owns a lil' cat. Biography and career: 1970-1987: Childhood and early life Ossi Chlasturslang was born in space on June 2, 1970 (we think). His father, SpaceDad Finn, worked as a mailman, and his mother SpaceMom Katarina was a musician and a logoped. Chlasturslang's family moved to earth. He is of Swedish and Danish descent. Like not so many young people in his area, he became involved in the funk scene that he totally just made up. At nine he started listening to band name here and by ten he had taught himself how to play all of their songs. Chlasturslang began studying guitarists like guitarist here and another guitarist here at eleven. He first heard of The Special Klub when he heard they were looking for another guitarist. He totally joined. Because he was from space, he already knew everything you need to know so he didn't have to go to school. Lucky. 1988-1992: The first few albums After he had joined The Special Klub, they started recording their debut album Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band (1989). The album became a commercial succes and was critically acclaimed. A few minutes after they made Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band, they started recording their second album, Street Road (1990). The album was hugely successful upon it's release. It peaked at number 1 on the charts and went on to sell 7 billion copies. The unexpected expected success instantly turned The Special Klub in to a more epic band. During the recording of Street Road, Chlasturslang met Perk Raunlauf Svamhede and they created the band Milkshake Radio. They were later joined by Bill Ehrnhaums. Exactly two seconds after the release of Street Road, they started working on their third album, Special K For Sale (1992). The album took two years to record because of recording problems and indolence. The album was their most successful album of all time and with 7 billion copies sold. Awesome. When they recorded Special K For Sale, Chlasturslang started feeling a bit weird. This turned out to be nothing special, but all the members in the band (including himself) told him to take a break, as his guitar playing started to sound more like a flute. 1992-1997: Lasagna addiction Chlasturslang developed a serious lasagna addiction while recording with the band during the previous years. It started when he had just joined the band. He said that when they started recording Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band, he just started to feel hungry, and when they were eating lunch, they got lasagna. When he took a break from the band in 1992, he started painting and writing poems.To cope with the fact that his poems was total crap, Chlasturslang increased his lasagna eating. He openly admitted to being a "lasagna lover" and said that it's totally normal. It wasn't, but we didn't say anything. This lifestyle went on for five or six years. 1997-2002: Return to The Special Klub In early January, 1997, Chlasturslang got a little tired of painting, writing poems and eating lasagna, so he asked his band members if he could join again. They said yes. It took a while (about three seconds) for him to get used to playing guitar again. Some minutes later, after a hugging session, everyone started recording their next album, He-Man Days (1998). It sold 7 billion copies in two hours and it's their second best album (according to fans and themselves). Despite his experience as an addict, he still eats lasagna daily. He has also since stopped writing poems, as his last one turned in to a demon (it was rad). In the year 1999, Chlasturslang tried out acting. He starred in the movie Fight Club, starring Ed, directed by Dave. People thought it was very violent. I thought it was epic. Two years after the release of He-Man Days, they started recording their first self titled album, The Special Klub (2000). It was a crazy cool album. It sold 7 billion copies, as usual. During this time, Chlasturslang started recording with his band Milkshake Radio. Their debut album, Are You Dead, was released with great reviews. 2002-2007: Or Whatever In 2002, Chlasturslang began working on his sixth album with The Special Klub, called Or Whatever (2002). Later that same day, he started working on his first solo album. He wrote approximately sixy five songs and recorded about twelve. But then, The Special Klub wanted him to return again for their next album, so he didn't have time to release his solo album. He has since forgot about the album and probably wont release it. In 2003, he started recording the number here album with The Special Klub, called A Hard Day UGH (2003). It was sensational and sold 7 billion copies. He also released his second album with Milkshake Radio, called Check Your Bed (2003). The next few years, the band took a break because they wanted to do different things. Chlasturslang went on a vacation to the ocean for 3 years. While there, he tried writing poems again. It didn't go very well, but he didn't get mad about it this time. When he got back from his vacation, he fell asleep for a year. 2007-2009: More Special Klub and Sesssl When Chlasturslang woke up from his sleep, the other members of the band wanted to make two new records at the same time, and then release them at the same time. So after one year, Help! Oh God Please! (2008) and Moders Mjölk (2008) was released. They both topped the charts at the same time, and they both sold 7 billion copies. They are considered to be the best twin albums released by The Special Klub. After the release of the twin albums, the band started fighting. Sadandan and Karjalajlajlaj wanted to make a more heavy and british sound to the music, but Chlasturslang and Nerdeberge wanted to make their music more funk and edm, so the band took a break again. No one heard of them for the rest of 2008, but then in 2009, Chlasturslang and Nerdeberge released their collaboration album Sesssl (2009). It went on to become a huge success as the mix of funk and edm sounded totally amazing. It sold 7 billion copies. 2010-present In 2010, The Special Klub went back to the studio to record four new albums. They were later released in 2017 as the Bread Quartet (also called The Bread). They were commercially successful and critically acclaimed. All records sold 7 billion copies all around the world. Musical sound Technique: Chlasturslang's guitar playing employs emphasis on melody and tone. He tries his best to make a different sound for each album, and it has since worked. Personal life in 2004, Chlasturslang married his girlfriend of six years. That's all. Discography With The Special Klub * Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band (1989) * Street Road (1990) * Special K For Sale (1992) * He-Man Days (1998) * The Special Klub (2000) * Or Whatever (2002) * A Hard Day UGH (2003) * Help! Oh God Please! (2008) * Moders Mjölk (2008) * The Bread Quartet (2017) With Milkshake Radio * Are You Dead * Check Your Bed Other * Sesssl (2009)Category:Members Filmography * Fight Club (1999) Trivia * He can travel through space and time * He has a brother * He only drinks apple juice, hot chocolate and soda * He is the tallest member in the band * He is from space * The shy and silent boy in the band * His favourite movie is Fight Club (1999) starring Edward Norton and Brad Pitt * He can also travel between dimensions * He plays guitar, ukulele, bass, piano, drums and everything else * He owns a lil' cat * He likes you